Happy birthday ya little knucklehead!
by wolflover12345
Summary: It's someone's birthday in the herd. And the others have a special surprise for them. Can you guess who it is? Read to find out!


It was a beautiful evening. The sun stretched it's long fingers of light over the forest canopies and through the snow covered mountain tops as the sun began to set over the wildness of it all. It was the most beautiful view you could ask for.

Sitting upon a softened log was a lone sloth. His name was Sid. Sid the sloth. His eyes drank in the beauty of his surroundings as his mind was lost in a tranquility of nature's beauty. As he sat there, he wondered how he had gotten so lucky. How he had gotten so lucky as to live in a place as beautiful as this. The ice age.

"Sid!", the sloth was disturbed from his trance as he picked up the sound of his name being called.

"Sid! There you are!", Diego the sabre toothed tiger called out as he sprinted up to the sloth.

"Oh, hey Diego", Sid replied, still looking out at the wilderness beyond. How he wished to have an adventure out there one day.

"Come on, we have to get back to the herd. We were looking for you", the sabre said as he didn't notice the sloth's gaze upon the wilderness.

"*sigh* OK. We better get going then", Sid sighed as he was drawn from his special moment.

"I can always visit it again sometime", the sloth thought to himself as he kept on walking along side his sabre friend.

"What were you doing up there anyway?", the sabre questioned his best friend curiously.

"Oh, I was just taking a look at the view from up there. It's amazing. I'd love an adventure out there someday", the sloth replied, becoming lost in thought again.

"Yeah, it is beautiful", the sabre agreed. But when he heard the last part of Sid's sentence, something came to mind.

As the duo reached the herd's cave, the others rushed over to them.

"There you are Sid. It's getting late. Come on, we better get some sleep", Manny the mammoth said as Sid just nodded and walked over to the rock he slept on every night.

As soon as the sloth fell asleep, the rest of the herd walked outside and huddled in a circle.

"OK guys, remember. Tomorrow's Sid's birthday. What are we gonna get him?", Shira questioned the herd as they all looked around to each other for suggestions.

"I say we give him a good wuppin", Granny suggested as she waved her stick around in the air.

"Granny, you're not helping", Louis sighed in annoyance as he rolled his eyes.

"Ahh whatever weiner", Granny replied also in annoyance.

"Lets set up a prank for him!", Crash cried out in excitement.

"Yeah, I like that. Lets do that!", Eddie cried out in agreement with his brother.

"No guys, we have to be serious about this. Now everybody think", Ellie said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well what does Uncle Sid like?", Peaches asked as everyone pondered on this for a moment.

Suddenly something came to Diego's mind. He knew just what to get Sid.

"Hey everyone, I know just what to get him", Diego said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Well, what is it Diego?", Manny asked as he looked down to his sabre friend.

"Ok, this is just what we'll get him". The herd all moved in closer as Diego announced his idea. Everyone seemed to agree. Finally, they had their plan.

The sun arose from it's sleep as it once again stretched it long fingers of light out into the wild.

Back in the herd's cave, everyone began to wake up. Before they went asleep last night, Shira went and found a big leaf and brought it back to the herd. She gave it to the three mammoths Manny, Ellie and Peaches.

They took the leaf and walked up to the still sleeping Sid as they blindfolded him so that he wouldn't be able to see what his herd mates were doing in the morning. But they blindfolded him carefully as so he wouldn't wakje up.

When the morning finally did come, Sid was the last to wake up. But when he tried to open his eyes, he couldn't even move them. Meanwhile the herd were watching to see his reaction.

"Guys, why can't I see anything? I must be going blind", Sid cried out in a panic.

Suddenly the herd couldn't stay quiet any longer and everyone bursted out in a fit of laughter.

"Let me guess, is this one of Crash and Eddie's pranks again?", Sid questioned as he could hear everyone laughing.

"No. You're just blindfolded so you can't see anything", Manny explained in between laughs.

"But why am I blindfolded?" Sid questioned again as tried to stand up but nearly fell over.

"Ahhh!", Sid let out a short yelp until he managed to regain his balance again.

"Come on, we're gonna show you now", Shira explained as she managed to calm down from all the laughter.

"OK but if I fall down a cliff because of this, I'm blaming you for it before I die", Sid warned but lightened up a bit. Everyone laughed at this joke, even Manny.

"We're gonna show you something", Louis explained as Diego and Manny walked up to Sid and grabbed one of his arms each and began walking as the others followed behind.

"Where are we going?", Sid asked.

"You'll see in a moment", Ellie explained as Sid just sighed in defeat. When they finally did get there, everyone was getting excited to see Sid's reaction.

"OK, we're here!", Peaches said in excitement as Sid let out a big

"Finally!". Everyone laughed at this. Manny and Diego slowyl began to remove the blindfold. And what Sid saw amazed him. They were in the wild. The place Sid always wanted to have an adventure in. Sure they lived in the wild, but this was the place they never explored before. A huge smile crept across the sloth's furry face.

"Wow! This is amazing!", Sid cried out in amazement.

"Yep and for your birthday, we're all gonna have a big adventure here, just like you wanted", Manny explained excitedly.

"Really?", Sid asked in excitement.

"Really", Diego replied.

"Wow, thanks guys", Sid said in utter bewilderment. The herd then all looked at each other for their cue as they nodded as they took the biggest breath they could and let it all out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YA LITTLE KNUCKLEHEAD!"

**So what did you think?**

**Was it good?**

**PLease leave a review! :)**


End file.
